A New Journey
by Angel Heather Evans
Summary: A Harry PotterPokemon crossover........ON HOLD IMMEDIATELY
1. Prologue Beginning of a Journey

A new Journey...a Harry Potter/Pokemon Crossover

Angel Evans

Summary: At the end of Harry's fifth year he discovers that the Prophecy is fake, his father's family is alive as well as his parents and Sirius. He and his sister Claire leave Britian...only to come back with new creatures and new friends.

Prologue: Beginning of a new journey

Harry James Potter had enough. He looked at his sister who was writing something down when her eyes glowed a blue color...he was scared about that.

Claire Lily Potter is a Seer. She can predict anything with perfect accuracy and save them.

That's what she did for Sirius and made sure that it was Lucius Malfoy who was thrown to the other side. Sirius, who was there in dog form began pacing.

"Paddy, what's wrong?" Harry asksed. Padfoot instantly transformed into Sirius and was looking around the room in curiosity.

"You do know that your grandparents on your father's side are alive, right?" he asked. Harry's eyes widened while Claire looked shocked.

"They are?" the two asked. Sirius sighed and muttered something. A box appeared and went into Sirius' hands. Opening it, he grinned.

"They went to Kanto and no one thought to use Owls and Scrying spells," he explained. "I can take you there right now. I just need to remember where the house is...oh! You both would need these." he handed them funny looking red and white balls.

"What are they?" Harry asked Sirius. Claire's eyes widened.

"Pokeballs?" she asked. He nodded while Harry stared at her.

"Saw this?" he asked. She gave a brief nod. "So, first we need to lock down the Potter and Black accounts and to suspend all other vaults that were opened without our consent and then go to Kanto?"

He got two nods.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking towards Gringotts, a disguised Harry, Claire and Sirius entered.

"We would like to speak to Griphook," Claire said softly to the goblin. He nodded and a few minutes later, Griphook appeared.

"May we speak in private?" a nod. Once in Griphook's office he said, "Now Mr Potter, Miss Potter and Mr Black, what can I do for you?"

"Lock down our vaults and if there are any vaults that were created without our consent, close them and everything that was in there put back into the main vault," Sirius told him without a beat.

Griphook nodded. "Here is the ledger of your banking activity," he said handing the two ledgers to Sirius who was glaring at it. "I am thankful that you brought yourselves down here instead of having us giving you an owl."

"Why?" Claire asked. Sirius answered the question for her.

"Out of your main vault and Trust account over 5.2 million galleons were taken out. Some of it went to an account called 'Phoenix' while the rest went to the Weasleys."

"I should have figured it out," Harry said wearily. "I should have figured out that my best friend was stealing from me."

"Or that Ginny is going to give you a Love Potion at the beginning of the year," Claire said. With the shocked faces of Sirius and Harry she laughed. "She wants Harry for his title, money and anything she could get her greedy little hands on. Telling Luna who would tell me wasn't smart." she smiled at her Ravenclaw brains.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once the trio were back inside #4, Harry and Belle told Vernon and Petunia that they were 'going to train in a small village in China where we need to meet Feng Wei before the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 began (A/N: I got the names from the Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection video game)'.

Vernon and Petunia nodded. "Go-and don't step a foot inside this house!" Vernon shouted.

When the two teens did collect everything they would need for their journey across Kanto and whatever places they wanted before Hogwarts, Sirius muttered to an old shoe 'Portus' and told both kids to 'hold on for the greatest ride of all'.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry and Claire glared at Sirius who smiled innocently.

"It got you both near Potter Estate now didn't it?" he teased. Claire glared at him.

"I really don't like you now," she growled. He laughed.

"All you got to do is throw those balls at some creatures that are not captured," he told them. "But since I had an Arcanine and a Persian who each had a litter, I gave you both a Growlithe and a Meowth."

"You're the greatest!" both shouted. Above them they heard something.

Looking up, they saw a Meowth shaped Balloon above them. A Meowth looked at Claire and jumped from the hot air balloon and into her arms. (A/N: this is the Meowth Sirius promised Claire when she was a baby that would be hers! Funny it was Team Rockets)

"My master!" he spoke. She smiled and nuzzled his head.

"Can I give you a nickname?" she asked. He nodded. She thought for a few minutes before asking, "Do you like the names Simba, Tiger or Leo?"

"Leo!" he said happily. Sirius kissed her head and shouted, "Dragonite!" before throwing the ball into the air.

A giant orange dragon appeared before scooping up Sirius and flying away with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As they walked into the forest, Leo was jumping up and down because he was happy. Claire smiled at her favorite pokemon.

"Meowth!" she looked in front of her to find a black haired boy with brown eyes, a redheaded girl with blue eyes with a Togepi (Meowth was telling her about Ash, Brock, Misty and Tracey and their Pokemon) with a man she guessed was Brock. That meant that the other two were...

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean City Gym," she gave them a bow. "I am very pleased to meet you."

"Pi Pikachu!" (British girl) making Meowth glare at him.

"Who might you be?" Misty asked, with a glare. Claire smiled.

"Claire Lily Potter of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she explained. "This is my older and more protective brother Harry James Potter of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are here to train our mind and body."

"You look like Aunt Lily," Ash said with wide eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

"Can you take me to her and your uncle?" she asked. "I really don't want to turn your insides to mush and turn your body to ashes. I did that last week." she was smirking now. "Poor Rookwood, he had no idea that he shouldn't stare at me. Just a snap of my fingers, he bled out and died after having his body riddled with holes."

Ash, Misty and Brock gulped. She was powerful...and scary.

Harry laughed. "She has anger problems and takes it out on people who stare at her, try to kill her or just want her in a non friendly way."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lily Potter sighed as she watered her flowers with the help of her Squirtle.

"Squirt, can you get the roses?" she asked it. Squirtle smiled happily at her.

"Squirt-Squirtle!" (Yes I can!) and she began watering the roses. She smiled sadly and began humming as she saw her nephew and his friends as well as his Pikachu.

James Potter smiled at them. "I know they're alive, somewhere." he whispered. "Paddy's probably taking care of them."

The couple saw the scared expressions on Ash's face as well as Brock's. James was curious and before he could say anything, a female voice said, "They will probably be proud of you for being a Gryffindor and disappointed in me for being a Ravenclaw."

"No they won't! Claire, stop going all depressed on me! It doesn't work," came an agitated male voice.

"I'm not!" the girl growled.

James smirked at the group coming near.

"Claire Lily Potter and Harry James Potter!" he shouted making Claire turn around and run to her father who hugged her as her arms went around his neck. Her dark redhair was in his face.

"Daddy! Daddy, I missed you so much," she sobbed. "I thought that when Sirius said that you're alive he was joking but he wasn't! DADDY!" he was rubbing her back in circles.

"Don't worry honey," he whispered softly to his crying daughter. "I won't leave you again. But I am very proud of you being in Ravenclaw." he smiled and kissed her forehead.

Meowth jumped into her arms and smiled.

"See-you're not a disappointment!" she giggled.

Meowth, Pikachu and Togepi were crying as was Misty as she saw the couple being reunited with their children.

"Mum, I love you and dad so much," Harry said into her shoulder. "But please don't make him give me the 'Talk' again!"

She laughed. "Deal. Now how about we all go inside and have some nice Earl Gray, Herbal tea and whatever tea my son and daughter like." she said as she ushered them all in. Claire was still in her father's arms while Leo was in her arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

end chpt 1


	2. Chapter 1 YR 1, Prt 1

A new Journey...a Harry Potter/Pokemon Crossover

Angel Evans

A/N: I accidentally put Belle instead of Claire. Originally, Claire's name was Belle but I changed it because Belle was short for Annabelle.

Speaking patters:

-()Pokemon

-'' thought

-"" verbal speech

James and Lily do work. Lily is a Florist while James is a Professor.

Chapter 1: Year 1...prt 1

"So...how who did you live with when me and your mother 'died'?" James asked them.

Harry, Claire, Ash, Misty, Brock, Lily and James were sitting at the kitchen table with two tea kettles-one filled with Chamomile tea while the other one was filled with Green tea. On the table two sugar bowls (one filled with sugar, the other filled with honey) and a cream pitcher were set.

Claire gulped as Harry muttered "Dursleys" under his breath hoping no one heard him.

Wishful hoping.

Lily's eyes flared and James said in a calm but angry tone, "You have a lot of explaining to do Harry James Potter and Claire Lillianne Potter. Start at the very beginning."

Claire was wincing at the tone of her father and before she could speak Sirius shouted, "Prongsie! Lils! What a..." he saw that Harry was muttering about "overprotective guardians" while Claire was wincing.

"What's going on?" he asked now curious. The woman behind him had pinkish red hair and sparkling blue eyes...

"Aunt Delilah?" Misty asked. The woman smiled and said softly to her, "Well, Lil, if I had known my niece was here then I would have brought her water Pokemon back to her."

Lily laughed. "Trust me, when they appeared, I was more shocked."

"Now...is that Harry? And Claire?" Delilah asked as she spotted Harry and Claire. Leo growled protectively while a small Growlithe appeared and began licking Harry's hand.

"Hey buddy, I missed you," he whispered into his Growlithe's fur. Growlithe sat next to him.

"Ummm, can we have introductions?" Brock asked. He was confused with this whole meeting.

Ash nodded. "This is my Uncle James Potter who's a Professor and moved here almost fifteen years ago from Britian with his wife-my Aunt Lillianne 'Lily'," he said as he pointed to James and Lily, "that's one of his best friends and my secondary godfather Sirius Black and secondary godmother Delilah Waterflower Black-his wife," Sirius and Delilah waved hello to everyone, "and finally, Aunt Lily and Uncle James' children Harry and Claire." he finished as Harry took a bow and Claire curtysed. Her jeans were torn and her red spaghetti strap tank top looked new as well as her trainers.

Harry's jeans weren't torn and his blue short sleeve shirt looked not too bad on him as well as his trainers.

"Secondary godparents?" Misty asked. "I mean, your Aunt and Uncle are your first set but his best friend and my aunt are your second set?"

"Yes," James told them. "Sirius and Delilah are his second set like we're your second set Miss Waterflower. His third set would be Zack and Tierra, your parents, like Sirius and your Aunt are your third."

"Who's your first set Mist?" Brock asked. She smirked.

"Delia and Jason. Ash's parents, we knew each other and were good friends, even with Gary," she told him with that smirk.

"Now that we are all introduced," Lily was calm but angry. "Why don't we find out about Harry's first year?"

Harry stared at Sirius who shook his head.

"You need to tell them," Claire said in a sing song voice. "I'll tell them what I did during your first year at Hogwarts while I was playing servant girl for the Dursleys." her eyes were light.

Harry laughed. He had sent her books he asked the Weasley Twins to get him from Hogsmeade on Human-Animal transformations.

"Well, Claire and I were sent to live with the Dursleys and our bedroom was a..." he looked at their faces and muttered under his breath, "a cupboard under the stairs."

He hoped no one heard him. No such luck.

Sirius stared at him. "They had you sleep..._THERE_?" he asked. Harry nodded.

Claire, interrupting everyone said, "Why don't we go into the living room or outside into the garden? It's lovely out." She then stood up with Leo in her arms and walked outside.

o-o-o-o-o

Once Claire was outside, Leo looked up at her, feeling her body shake.

"Claire, what's wrong?" she looked at him with a weak grin.

"How many friends do you have?" she asked. "I have none because no one wants to be friends with a freak and that's what I am."

Leo felt the urge to claw up the people that dared call his mistress _freak_. "I have barely any friends...JESSIE!" he shouted as he saw the Meowth Hot Air Balloon falling from the sky and a few feet away.

Jessie had long reddish pink hair (A/N: I'm not accurately sure about the hair color so if I'm wrong-put it in the review!) and blue violet eyes while her partner James has short blue hair and green eyes.

"Meowth! We were so worried about your safety!" Jessie told him while James looked at the girl and gave her a hug, really freaking out Jessie.

"Jamie? It's been a long time since I saw you," came an amused voice. He looked over Claire's head to find his Aunt smiling at him.

"I know Auntie," he told Lily with a wide smile. "I ran away from home because I was supposed to marry Jessibelle, remember her?"

Lily shivered. The girl gave her nightmares and still does. She then gave James a smile and hugged him.

"Aunt Lily? What's going on and why's Team Rocket here?" Ash asked. Lily broke her hug from James and said, "James-or Jamie as I call him, is my sister's son. I haven't seen him in years."

"Your aunt?" Jessie asked James. He nodded.

"And my godmother," he added. Turning to looked at Claire who's body was still shaking with unrepressed sobs from what her old friend called her, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we take a walk?" he asked. She nodded.

Both cousins walked off into the distance. Lily sighed sadly.

"His parents were never really home and I need to get his Growlithe here," she muttered to herself while James smirked.

Lily then turned to Harry and said in a stern voice, "Start with your first year right now young man."

"Well, from the time we were left on their doorstep after the attack, mine and Claire's room was the cupboard under the stairs. In the summer holidays before my eleventh birthday and during breakfast I was told to get the mail by Vernon," he wasn't going to mention almost getting hit by the Smeltings Stick which was being controlled by Dudley, "when I found a bill, a letter to Vernon from his sister and a Hogwarts letter for me. I took all the letters in there and when I went to open mine, Dudley grabbed it out of my hands and said that someone sent me something. Vernon then threw me out of the room-"

"HE WHAT! OH WHEN I SEE HIM I WILL KILL HIM!" Jay, Lily, Sirius, Delilah and Jessie shouted. Jessie didn't know who the boy was but his and his sister's room was a _CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS_ and he was _THROWN OUT OF THE KITCHEN_! She made a vow to have words with this _Vernon_...'Maybe Arbok could poison the man?' she thought.

Harry gulped when a light appeared for them to find a bushy haired...

"HERMIONE! OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE!" Harry then stood up and ran to the girl before hugging her.

Hermione looked at Harry weirdly. Looking around, she fainted.

o-o-o-o-o

While Harry was telling the others most of his first year, Jamie wanted to know why Claire was sad and shivering.

"Did you have a bad time at Hogwarts?" he asked. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, it's just that I thought I made a friend in Ginny Weasley until she found out that I am a Psychic, I have Dark abilities, can see things that haven't occured yet and am a Prophet but most of my prophecies come to me when I'm unconscious or asleep." she explained. "That was enough for Ginny to call me a freak and slap me. Most of the Weasleys except for the Twins and their three older brothers like me but the rest hate me. I can't go there without getting insulted and called a _Freak_ or my favorite comment, _Your parents should have drowned you at birth, you're a disgrace to them_, Molly Weasley told me that before my first year when I was at her house."

Jamie's eyes flared. No one insulted his cousin and got away with it, no one! Looking at Meowth, he had the same thought.

"Where was your room?"

"The Cupboard under the stairs then the smallest room they could think of," came the reply. "They still shove me in there till this summer because Sirius went to stay with us."

o-o-o-o-o

When Hermione opened her eyes, she gasped. Harry was sitting next to her, reading a book on Animagi Transformations and Human-Animal transformations.

"Harry, where am I?" she asked. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You're in Kanto, my parents' home," he told her. Standing up, he stretched his body out. "In this world, creatures called Pokemon exist. I have a Growlithe while Claire has a talking Meowth, basically we have a cat who's powers have been unlocked who also has new powers and a dog who breathes fire."

Her eyes widened. "Do you have to catch them?"

"Some of them, as many as I want," came the reply. "Dad and Uncle Sirius are going to teach me."

Her eyes were glowing with delight. "I want one!"

"You can ask grandpa if you can have a beginner or not," he said cheekily.

"Why are you reading Animagi Transformations and Human-Animal transformations?"

"Simple, dad, Uncle Sirius, grandpa and Uncle Jason are teaching me to become an Animagus-unregistered, of course."

"They were?"

"Are," he corrected. "Apparently, dad, Uncle Jason-his brother, and my grandparents on dad's side never really died but transported themselves here to add protection. The prophecy we went to protect isn't even real and I was going to be molded into _DUMBLEDORE'S LITTLE WEAPON_. Sirius locked our vaults down because..." he looked scared but with Hermione's urging he whispered, "Dumbledore has been stealing out of our vault and giving some of the money to the Weasleys."

She then remembered something. "Dumbledore tried asking most of the Gryffindors to spy on you-he asked me but I couldn't do it and I know for a fact that Neville isn't the spying type. The others agreed, including Ginny."

His eyes darkened. "She's going to slip me a Love Potion."

Her eyes were wider than before. "She forced me to make one but it is only a powerful Lust Potion to make the person lust after her."

o-o-o-o-o

Lillianne 'Lily' Potter was furious. Squirtle was watching with shock as she was hitting the punching bag.

"Kill Dursleys, kill Dumbledore, anyone who hurts them," she muttered. She was scaring even the scariest Pokemon.

Jay's Typhlosion hid underneath the table because he was scared. While Houndoom and Sandslash watched in horror and amusement.

"Honey, calm down," Jay said softly. "They're here, we're here, safe, no one can find us..." he began nuzzling her neck. She smiled and enjoyed the touch.

That's when they smelled fire. Turning to look, Typhlosion had set the table on fire.

"SQUIRTLE SQUIRT!" (YOU IDIOT!)

"AZURILL AZU RILL!" (YOU MORON!) Both water Pokemon including Starmie put the fire out.

Sandslash, Houndoom, Marowak, Kabutops, Sirius and Brock shook their head.

"You're Typhlosion is a little weird, Professor Potter," Brock told him. Jay sighed.

"He's been near Sirius too long." Sirius glared at him.

"He's yours," Sirius shot at him.

"Can we duel?" they looked to see a very happy Claire standing there, her eyes playful and full of life. "I wanna duel Uncle Sirius."

"You have yourself a duel," he told her.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry, Hermione, Lily, Jay, Ash, Brock, Misty, Delilah, Jessie, Jamie and their Pokemon were settled on the ground near the arena.

Claire had Leo out while Sirius brought out Arcanine.

"Remember, I unlocked your powers and gave you more powers and the ability to use Dark powers." she told him.

"Oh don't worry, this will be easy," he purred. She had unlocked his powers and in a way, gave him new powers, Dark Type Pokemon powers with her own.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!" Sirius shouted and Arcanine blew a fury of flames at Leo. She smiled.

"Illusion, Confusion, Scratch!" she said in a simple, school girl voice. Leo smirked and jumped into the air before the flames reached him. The sun then flicked off his medallion on his head and it stung Arcanine in the eyes.

Confusion.

When Leo came down, he made illusions of himself, before sneaking behind him and scratching his back.

The fire dog howled in pain and knelt down before staggering up.

"Fire wheel!" a wheel of fire came from the dog.

Claire smirked. "Midnight fury!"

All eyes were on her before Ash shouted, "Look up!" The sun was disappearing and a moon came.

Before anyone spoke, Leo spun around and threw a black ball at the dog. The dog collapsed.

"The winner, is Claire Potter from Hogwarts!" Brock shouted but he was confused. Claire bowed and gave them an evil smile.

o-o-o-o-o

"Anyways, after a thousand letters appeared, Vernon thought we could shake them off and we ended up on a hut on the rocks," Claire said sweetly and innocently. "It was a day before Harry's birthday this happened," she added in a school girl voice. "Harry and I slept in horrible conditions when-" Jamie cut her off.

"Horrible conditions? Where did you two sleep?"

An inward groan from Harry. Hermione was curious about this.

"On the floor, with a blanket," Harry muttered. His cousins heard and shook their heads.

"You have horrible luck," Ash and Jamie said with a sigh. "On the floor with a single blanket? Man, that sucks."

Silence. Then Lily stood up, pulled her wand out and threw a cutting hex at a very ugly plastic cup.

"Well, Hagrid turned up, told us everything and made Dudley have a pigs tail." Lily didn't seem to be cooling off yet, actually, no one.

Hermione was horrified. Her best friends were treated like slaves? Not on her watch.

o-o-o-o-o

end chpt 1


	3. Chapter 2 YR 1, Prt 2

A new Journey...a Harry Potter/Pokemon Crossover

Angel Evans

Chapter 2: Year 1...prt 2

o-o-o-o-o

Claire was smiling. "Well, we went to Diagon Alley where Harry got his owl Hedwig who's above us now," she pointed to the snowy owl that landed on Harry's shoulder.

"She's gorgeous," Misty and Jessie breathed. Harry nodded.

"Too smart for her own good," he told them. "She's my first only good birthday present that I liked."

Lily growled while James held her still in his arms.

o-o-o-o-o

Percy Weasley sighed as he straightened out his tie before he felt a pull. Looking at his tie, he realized that it was a portkey.

"Damn," he said angrily. "Who in their right minds would give me a damn tie _Portkey_?"

The author at this point got angry and changed his clothes to look like a Vegas Showgirl's outfit.

Percy paled. "I'm sorry Miss Author!" he screamed...like a girl.

In an instant, the clothes changed back into a tuxedo (A/N: like those James Bond ones without the gadgets! Including sunglasses) and he disappeared.

o-o-o-o-o

(A/N: I really don't think I should bore you anymore with the Hogwarts years, but you will get his mother's, father's and anyone else's reactions and find out what it was that Claire was doing in Harry's first year!)

"I AM GOING TO BURN HIM! NO-SEND HIM TO AZKABAN!" Lily, Jay, basically everyone besides for Harry, Claire and Hermione shouted.

Harry had just finished his retelling when his 'family' began yelling. Claire looked bored.

Hermione noticed this and asked in a whisper, "What are you going to do? Change into a fox?"

Apparently, Claire is an illegal fox animagus-she became one at the sweet and tender age of 13.

"Oh yeah! From what I hear-Sirius hates Foxies!" her body began transforming and a small red fox appeared. Trotting towards Sirius, she clawed his leg and smirked evilly.

Walking away from the screaming man, she found herself in her father's arms.

"What an adorable kit," Jessie, Delilah and Misty cooed. Claire then swiped at their noses. Hermione began laughing while the kit looked smug and began licking her tail.

"What's so funny?" everyone, besides Harry, asked. Harry answered for her.

"Who's missing in this group?" Jay glared at the fox who smiled innocently up at him.

"Claire Lillianne Potter, change right now!" he ordered. When she jumped out of his arms, she changed back.

"I reached it at the age of 13 while you, momma, Sirius, Wormtail, grandpa and Uncle Jason reached it at 17. Does that tell you anything?"

"You're an unregistered animagus?"

"I can change into a Pokemon form as well." in an instant, a Persian appeared and began licking herself.

"Get out the cat nip," Sirius chuckled, but still angry that a _13 year old witch got the better of him at Animagi transformations_.

The cat then walked up to him and scratched his already scratched leg and ran to Harry who began petting her cautiously.

"She has a temper and that's not the first time Sirius has been getting scratched up," he explained as Claire began licking her paws to get behind her ears.

Meowth snickered evilly at them just as a man with orange red hair appeared in a James Bond Tuxedo with bright pink sunglasses (the lens are neon hot pink) and a neon green bow in his hair.

Once removing the sunglasses with his neon purple painted nails to find Percy Weasley with Bright Baby Blue eye shadow, tons of Brown Blush and Big, bright orange lipstick on his lips.

"Why does the Author hate me?" he moaned with his head down.

At that point, the Author smiled at everyone and cackled evilly while her kitty mewed wickedly.

Everyone shivered. Obviously scared.

o-o-o-o-o

Gary Oak was walking along, minding his own business when a platinum blonde haired boy fell on top of him.

Draco Malfoy looked at the ash brown haired boy he fell on and shook his head.

"Draco Malfoy-protector of Claire Potter and her friend, you are?" he said in a very cold and demanding voice. The boy shivered.

"Ga-r-ry O-Oa-ak," he stuttered. Draco's grey blue eyes were bright.

"Why don't we go to that house right there and I beat the shit outta you," Draco said in a dominating voice as he pointed to Potter Estate.

o-o-o-o-o

It was a few minutes later when..."DRACO!" Claire shouted. They looked to see the aformentioned blonde walking in with...

"GARY?!" Ash, Brock and Misty shouted. Jessie snickered.

"Geek boy?" she, Jamie, Delilah and everyone else said weirdly.

Gary glared until his eyes settled on Claire and he fell in love...well, lust.

_She's beautiful...wonder what her name is...why is she hanging out with Ketchum and his geek squad?_

"Hello, my name is Gary. What's yours?" he asked. She gave a weak grin.

"Claire. Claire Potter."

o-o-o-o-o

End Chapter 2...

Polls-

Poll 1-

Should Ginny go to the Pokemon world?

A) Yes she should!

B) No, she shouldn't!

C) I don't know

Poll 2-

If 'yes' to Poll 1, then what should Ginny's Pokemon starter be?

A) from First Generation

B) from Second Generation


End file.
